1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system including a ranging (distance measuring) function, and a lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image pickup systems and lens apparatuses perform focusing on an object by moving a focus lens in response to a manual operation of a focus operating member (that is, by manual focusing). Such image pickup systems and lens apparatuses include ones in which a movement amount of the focus lens with respect to a change amount of an operation amount of the focus operating member (hereinafter referred to as “focus operation sensitivity”) can be changed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4072220 has disclosed a focus operating apparatus that can change the focus operation sensitivity by changing a conversion characteristic of a rotation angle of a rotationally operable focus operating member into a focus lens position control signal.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-281371 has disclosed a focus controlling apparatus that changes the focus operation sensitivity according to types (magnifications) or focal lengths of lens apparatuses.
However, the focus controlling apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-281371 requires a user to change setting of the focus operation sensitivity through a manual operation in order to change the focus operation sensitivity in a case where the types (magnifications) or focal lengths of the lens apparatuses are mutually the same. This may require a user who sets the focus operation sensitivity to perform a cumbersome operation and may deteriorate focus operability due to delay, forgetting and mistake of the setting.